Merry Christmas, Kyousuke
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: (AU) Tsurugi knew that he would spend his Christmas alone when a message from his crush gave him a surprise. Who will confess first? Pairings: KyouTen and slightly TakuRan


**It was a few days' time since I posted the last fan fictions… Well as Christmas is around the corner, I planned to write Christmas fan fiction… And here's it is… Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Kyousuke**

Christmas was around the corner. The residential area in Inazuma Town was nicely decorated with the decorations of Christmas, such as Christmas tree, snowman, jingle bells and lots more. Plus, the snow appeared at the right moment, so the snow made Christmas more beautiful and interesting.

Back at Aki's place, Tenma and Aki decorated the apartment nicely. They placed a six-meter-tall Christmas tree inside the apartment, with a nice glowing star along with some jingle bells and LED light bulbs as the decoration of the tree. Tenma placed some presents under the tree to make the tree looking nicely. Other than that, the ceiling of the apartment was full of LED light bulbs and Christmas greetings. Overall, Tenma and Aki made a wonderful job on the decorating job.

Meanwhile, in Tsurugi's house, Tsurugi was alone. His parents were not around until New Year Eve because they have to work overseas. Plus, his brother said he will enjoy Christmas with Taiyou in the hospital. Tsurugi just made some simple decorations in his house, but not forgetting about the Christmas tree. To make the tree more elegant, Tsurugi made some decorations on the tree with some LED bulbs.

"Man, Christmas, me alone…" Tsurugi mumbled.

* * *

Days passed until it was the eve of the Christmas.

Early in the morning, Tsurugi woke up and prepared himself. He put his casual attire on along with a blue scarf on his neck. Tsurugi sighed as he knew he was alone despite today was the day before Christmas.

He walked out from his house and found himself in the world of snow. He smiled as the snow came in the right time. He planned to build a snowman outside his house as the snow was good enough to make a snowman. He quickly rolled the snow into a big snowball before pushing the snowball towards the corner of the compound.

Just then, Shindou and Kirino walked passed by Tsurugi's house, with hands holding each other. Shindou wore black trousers with grey jacket, along with a yellow scarf. Kirino wore dark blue trousers with pink jacket, along with a green scarf.

"Cool… Snowy, isn't it?" Shindou asked.

"Yeah…" Kirino replied happily, "it's cold, but nothing beats your heart warmth…"

"Aww, you're soooooo sweet, Ranmaru."

"Thanks Takuto."

"Hang on… I saw a pointy hair guy rolling snowballs… Could it be…?"

"Let's check."

The pair walked towards Tsurugi while Tsurugi was busy rolling snowballs. "Hey Tsurugi," Shindou greeted. Tsurugi looked back and found out the couple standing on the snow, in his house compound.

"Hey Shindou-san, Kirino senpai," Tsurugi greeted.

"So erm… are you making a snowman?" Kirino asked.

"Yes, I need some fun in this lovely snow," Tsurugi replied.

"By the way, won't you mind if we can offer some help? Me and Ranmaru will make some snowmen to make the compound more nicely," said Shindou.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Tsurugi replied with a smile on his face. Kirino and Shindou the walked towards Tsurugi and rolled some snowballs. Then Tsurugi and Shindou made some smaller snowballs and put them on the larger ones, one each. Finally Kirino made some decorations on the snowballs with some branches. "Nicely done," said Shindou after they made some nice snowmen in the compound.

"Thanks," Tsurugi said.

"You're welcomed," said Kirino, "so… I guess I will see you tomorrow then… Takuto and I will have a romantic lunch, right?" Kirino was replied with a kiss from Shindou.

"See you next time, Tsurugi. Merry Christmas!" Shindou bid farewell before walked away from Tsurugi with Kirino.

"Merry Christmas…" said Tsurugi, while the couple walked away from him.

"Hmm… Shindou is a lucky guy, huh?" Tsurugi mumbled while walking into his house, "a romantic lunch?" He closed the door and looked at the wall clock. It was 2pm in the afternoon. His stomach started groaning since he skipped breakfast today. While he was lying on the coach in the living room, his phone rang. He quickly grabbed his phone and flipped it. It was a message.

"Hey Tsurugi! Alone today? Come over to Aki-nee's place by 3! See ya, by Tenma," the message was read.

A message, from Tenma.

"Great, this is the best shot," Tsurugi mumbled while jumping out from the coach, "I have something to tell him." Then he locked the door and the gate before heading out. After making sure the doors were locked, he put the keys into the pocket before burying his hands into the pockets, as usual. He was walking towards Tenma's place.

* * *

Meanwhile at the apartment, Tenma and Aki was preparing for the dinner. Although it was almost 4pm, Tenma and Aki planned to have Christmas Eve dinner early as they would celebrate Christmas night outside. You could see there's a lot of food on the dining table, such as the turkey, salads, pizzas… You named it, they cooked it, and the food would make your mouth watering.

While Tenma and Aki was busy preparing the food inside the apartment, they heard someone knocking the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Aki-nee, let me get to the door…" Tenma said.

"Oh sure," Aki smiled.

Tenma ran to the door and opened the door. He found a pointy-head guy who was standing in front of him.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma greeted. Tsurugi replied Tenma with a smile.

"You came right in time! Dinner's ready!" Tenma said happily.

"Oh wow," Tsurugi replied, "having dinner early?"

"Yes, we're planning to the plaza near Tokyo after 7, though…" Tenma was excited, "won't you mind if you join us?"

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah sure! Why not?" replied Tenma.

"Alright then," Tsurugi's positive reply made Tenma over the moon. Since Tsurugi was alone until the New Year's Eve, he would like to spend his Christmas time with Tenma, rather than sleeping alone.

Tsurugi and Tenma walked into the dining room. Tsurugi greeted Aki.

"Oh, Tsurugi-kun," said Aki, "welcome. Grab a seat and treat here as your house."

"Oh… thanks," Tsurugi replied while grabbing a seat beside the dining table. Tsurugi smiled as he could see a lot of food on the table. Tenma grabbed a seat as well, beside Tsurugi. Aki sat at the opposite of them.

"Alright, you may eat now; eat as much as you can!" Aki smiled.

"Thanks for the food!" Tenma and Tsurugi said together before grabbing some bites to eat.

"Wow, the food is delicious!" Tenma said while having delicious food, "right Kyousuke?" Tsurugi nodded.

"Hang on; did Tenma called me Kyousuke just now?" Tsurugi said in his heart, "So when will he confess? Did he have a plan on me? Did he have a crush on me? Oh well…" Tsurugi halted his mind on Tenma right before continuing his dinner with Tenma and Aki.

After dinner, Tsurugi requested to leave. The time showed 5pm.

"Thanks for the food," said Tsurugi while standing at the exit of the apartment, "but I have to go…"

"Oh why?" Tenma showed a bit of sadness on his face.

"To take a bath, though…" Tsurugi replied.

"Why you have to rush home when you need a bath?" Tenma said, "You can take a bath here." Tsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"But… how about the clothes…" Tsurugi asked.

"No worries, I accidentally bought some oversized clothes days ago," Tenma smiled, "plus why don't you have sauna here? Here we include sauna, you know…" Tsurugi was surprised

"Wait… what? A sauna? I don't know about that…" Tsurugi whispered in his heart again, "Plus, is there single attire that suits me?"

"Jaa Tsurugi," Tenma dragged Tsurugi away from the exit, "Why don't we have sauna together? We can have a chat, you know…" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow again as he heard the words 'sauna together', plus he saw Tenma blushing while he was dragged to Tenma's room.

In the end, Tsurugi gave up. He stripped himself off and covered his body with a towel, provided by Tenma. Tenma did the same thing and both of them walked towards a sauna room, just a 30-second walk from Tenma's room. Once they entered the sauna room they quickly took seats inside the hot room. Tenma was so excited; he kept on telling Tsurugi about his trip to Hong Kong few days ago, but Tsurugi just replied Tenma with a smile. Tenma wouldn't mind about his partner as Tsurugi is a calm-type person.

After 10 minutes of sauna, they took a quick bath before putting on the clothes. Tenma wore a pair of dark blue trousers, along with a long-sleeved light blue shirt. He put on a white sweater and a white scarf. Meanwhile, Tsurugi wore what Tenma gave. He wore a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeved white shirt. He was given a black jacket as there were no extra sweaters unfortunately, plus he could resist the surroundings with the low temperature.

"WOW, look at you! You looked handsome!" Tenma shouted at Tsurugi happily once Tsurugi had done wearing the clothes that Tenma gave.

"Oh… Thanks…" Tsurugi blushed a little.

"Jaa… Shall we go now?" Tenma asked, "I need someone to accompany me since Aki-nee won't be free later…"

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"Aki-nee will meet Ichinose-san, a.k.a. her boyfriend! He came back from America hours ago and he said he will treat Aki-nee supper…"

"Oh, I see. That's nice…" Tsurugi said while grabbing his blue scarf, "alright, I will accompany you, then."

"OH GREAT! ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's hand without hesitation before pulling Tsurugi while making their way to the exit of the apartment.

* * *

The time showed 8pm. It was an-hour driving journey from Inazuma Town before Aki, Tenma and Tsurugi reached the plaza near Tokyo.

"Enjoy your time here," Aki smiled after they arrived, "I will pick you up at 11pm, so wait me at here by 11pm. Get it?" Tenma and Tsurugi nodded before Aki walked away.

"Jaa… Tsurugi, why don't we have a walk?" said Tenma right after Aki left them. Tsurugi nodded. Again without hesitation, Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's hands. At first Tsurugi resisted but Tenma insisted, and in the end Tenma's right hand was held together with Tsurugi's left hand.

The wind midfielder and the sword striker walked together inside the plaza. The plaza looked elegant as there were decorations everywhere in the plaza, such as colourful LED light bulbs, the bells, Christmas trees, presents and many more. The snow which was falling from the sky made the plaza look more beautiful. Tenma was amused by the decoration and the snow as he kept on spinning round and round.

The duo walked towards an empty field, which was full of snow. Suddenly an evil idea came up to Tsurugi. Tsurugi picked up a round object and threw it towards Tenma.

"Ouch…" Tenma put his hand on his head while looking at Tsurugi, "What's that for?"

"A snowball fight?" Tsurugi was juggling the snowballs, smiling. But Tsurugi didn't realize Tenma was also throwing snowballs towards his face. In the end, both of them were having some fun time throwing snowballs towards each other.

* * *

The time was 10pm. The duo walked towards a Ferris wheel.

"Tsurugi, shall we take a ride?" asked Tenma while pointing towards the Ferris wheel. Tsurugi agreed. Tenma then again pulled Tsurugi towards the Ferris wheel. Tenma bought the ticket before entered one of the capsules of the wheel.

While the capsule was slowly moving up, Tsurugi was still thinking about Tenma.

"Great. First the dinner, then the sauna. Now we're sitting here enjoying this moment. Not sure if this is the right time to confess. Not sure if…" Tsurugi was doing his monologue when he accidentally sneezed.

"Tsurugi," Tenma's attention was on Tsurugi, "are you alright?"

"Well, I'm fine…" Tsurugi was rubbing his nose.

"Here," Tenma took off his sweater and laid it on Tsurugi's chest, "there you go; I hope this won't bother you."

"Thanks," Tsurugi said.

"Well," Tenma said, but this time with a calm tone, "do you know why you sneezed?"

"Catching a cold?" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"No," Tenma slowed down his pace while replying Tsurugi, "someone… is… missing you…"

Tsurugi gulped.

"Do you know… who is that guy…?" Tenma unconsciously made his face closer and closer to Tsurugi's face.

"Uhm… no?" Tsurugi made a while lie. But, Tsurugi's heartbeat went faster and faster as Tenma was going to…

"It's… me... because..." Tenma whispered near Tsurugi's ear, right before giving a kiss at Tsurugi's cheek, with eyes closed to show his love towards Tsurugi.

Tsurugi blushed a little. He recalled what had happened today. Tenma had a crush on him!

Tenma then let go of his lips off Tsurugi's face. "Merry Christmas… Kyousuke…I... love... you..."

Tsurugi slowly moved his hand towards Tenma's head, and ended up resting his hand behind Tenma's head. "Merry Christmas… Tenma… Love you too..." said Tsurugi with a certain sexy voice, before approaching his lips towards Tenma's lips. The duo ended up kissing passionately right before the capsule made a full turn. They broke the kiss before walking out from the capsule once the capsule they rode had made a full turn.

While walking out from the Ferris wheel, Tsurugi took out his phone to check the time.

The time shows 11.05pm. Aki was probably waiting for them.

"Alright, let's call it a day," Tsurugi said while resting his arm on Tenma's shoulders, "Aki-nee is waiting for us." Tenma nodded. Tsurugi smiled. He knew that he got his only yet best Christmas present ever.

And the sweet couple walked away from the Ferris wheel, in the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Tenma…" Tsurugi mumbled.


End file.
